Une conversation qu'il n'aurait pas dû entendre
by Meteana
Summary: Alors qu'il tente d'échapper aux jérémiades de Chloé, Adrien surprend une conversation privée entre Alya et Marinette... La révélation va bouleverser son quotidien, et l'amener à changer d'attitude. Comment résister, quand la tentation est si grande ?
1. Chapter 1

**_Voici ma toute première fanfiction ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira... N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires ! :)_**

* * *

Adrien était arrivé parmi les premiers dans la salle de classe, ce matin-là, et fut déçu de ne trouver aucun de ses amis. Chloé était là, bien sûr, mais il n'était pas spécialement d'humeur à écouter ses jérémiades. Il faut dire qu'il était plutôt épuisé par le combat qu'il avait dû mener, dés l'aube, contre un akuma. Chat Noir et Ladybug l'avaient vaincu, bien entendu, mais Adrien n'avait pas eu le temps de se recoucher et il manquait de sommeil.

Aussi, il s'installa à sa place au premier rang et se plongea dans son téléphone en attendant l'arrivée de ses camarades. Il découvrit alors un message de Nino, qui le prévenait de son absence en raison d'une angine. Adrien s'inquiéta aussitôt pour son ami, mais ce dernier lui renvoya un message rassurant, bourré de smileys : s'il avait attrapé une angine, c'était parce qu'il avait joué le DJ au cours d'une soirée en plein air chez des amis, la veille. Il était donc malade, mais heureux et fier de lui !

Malheureusement pour Adrien, cela signifiait qu'il était à la merci de Chloé, qui avait remarqué du coin de l'œil que la voix était libre vers son Adrichou chéri. Elle se tournait déjà vers lui, prête à lui raconter en moindre détail le week-end qu'elle avait passé à la montagne avec son père et tout un tas de célébrités parisiennes, qu'il devait forcément connaître…

— Pardon, Chloé, l'interrompit Adrien, mais j'ai un défilé prochainement et il faut que je réécoute la bande son, pour mieux me préparer…

Elle commençait déjà à lui poser des questions sur le dit défilé, persuadée de savoir déjà à quel événement il faisait référence, alors Adrien plongea la main dans son sac pour en tirer un casque, qu'il posa sur ses oreilles d'un air désolé. Il lui faudrait remercier Plagg, à ce propos. C'était lui qui avait demandé à Adrien de l'acheter, et de l'emporter au collège : cela lui permettait de s'occuper pendant les longues journées d'école, caché au fond de son cartable.

Chloé, donc, finit par renoncer et se tourna vers Sabrina pour continuer son récit, tandis qu'Adrien parcourait la liste de chansons que Plagg avait téléchargées sur son smartphone. En vain. Plagg et lui n'étaient vraiment pas compatibles sur le plan musical. Peu importait, finalement, car tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était d'avoir l'air occupé. Il ne mit donc aucune musique en route, mais garda le casque sur la tête tandis qu'il fermait les yeux, adossé à sa chaise. Un moment de repos, en attendant le début du cours… La fatigue prenant le dessus, il somnola pendant que les autres pensaient qu'il révisait pour son prochain défilé.

Il n'entendit pas, donc, quand Alya le salua en entrant en classe. D'ailleurs, elle n'insista pas longtemps, car Chloé bondit aussitôt en montrant les crocs comme un petit chien, prétextant que personne ne devait déranger son Adrichou. Quand ce fut au tour de Marinette d'entrer en classe, elle n'essaya même pas de prononcer un mot. Elle se figea en le découvrant ainsi, les yeux clos, et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Était-ce le visage qu'il arborait quand il dormait ? Oh, Adrien Agreste, et son visage d'ange ! Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour voir ce visage chaque matin au réveil ? Il était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elle avait réussi à se tirer du lit ce matin malgré la fatigue, malgré tous les efforts de Tiki pour la sortir des draps. C'était la pensée de voir Adrien qui avait fini par la convaincre de se lever, et quel spectacle…

— Eh, Marinette, ressaisis-toi, tu vas finir par baver…

La voix d'Alya acheva de la ramener à la réalité et Marinette sursauta, émergeant de son fantasme : elle était déjà en train de se voir, mariée à Adrien Agreste, habitant une petite maison au balcon fleuri, avec leurs deux enfants, leur hamster et… Oh, voilà qu'elle recommençait ! Elle se secoua, se frotta les joues pour se réveiller, et gagna enfin sa place, alors qu'Alya riait doucement à ses côtés.

— Ce n'est pas drôle, Alya, il aurait pu t'entendre ! se plaignit Marinette en chuchotant à sa voisine.

— Il est plongé dans sa musique, répondit cette dernière en haussant les épaules, il ne m'a même pas entendue quand je l'ai salué, alors…

Marinette prit un air boudeur, et Alya ajouta :

— Et puis, sincèrement… C'est un miracle qu'il n'ait encore rien remarqué. C'est tellement évident, je ne comprends pas comment il fait pour ne rien voir !

— Je ne comprends pas comment je fais pour être aussi ridicule, oui ! gémit Marinette. Encore heureux qu'il ne s'en soit pas encore rendu compte…

Elle posa les coudes sur son bureau, la tête sur ses mains, et soupira en contemplant les mèches d'or du garçon assis juste devant elle. Son geste bouscula imperceptiblement son bureau, et par réaction la chaise adossée à ce dernier. Un mouvement infime, mais qui suffit pour réveiller Adrien de son demi-sommeil. Son instinct de Chat Noir sursauta en lui et il rouvrit les yeux, surpris de s'être laissé allé en pleine salle de classe. Il n'avait pas dormi longtemps, en revanche, car il entendait Chloé qui en était toujours à raconter comment elle avait chaussé les mêmes skis que le fils du préfet, et qu'elle avait dû aider ce pauvre imbécile qui avait voulu mettre les siens à l'envers. Alors, pour éviter tout risque, il garda le casque bien en évidence sur ses oreilles et se para d'un air concentré en attendant le professeur (qui, ils l'apprendraient plus tard, était en retard en raison d'un manque de sommeil, lui aussi !). Ce fut alors qu'il perçut, derrière lui, les voix d'Alya et Marinette.

— Tu n'es pas ridicule, Marinette. Tu es juste… désespérément amoureuse !

— Et lui désespérément hors de portée, soupira cette dernière.

— Et si tu lui disais vraiment ce que tu ressens pour lui ?

— Tu sais bien que j'en suis incapable. Chaque fois que je lui parle… Ce n'est qu'une bouillie de mots qui sort de ma bouche.

Adrien se figea, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. Elles chuchotaient, persuadées qu'il ne pouvait pas les entendre à cause de son casque. Comment auraient-elles pu imaginer qu'il n'écoutait aucune musique et qu'il entendait parfaitement leurs voix ? Il aurait dû enlever les écouteurs et se retourner pour les saluer, mais il avait peur de les surprendre, et d'effrayer Marinette… La pauvre était suffisamment mal à l'aise en sa compagnie, il ne pouvait pas en plus l'interrompre pendant une telle conversation ! Il était persuadé qu'il finirait par lui provoquer une crise cardiaque. Après tout, elle sursautait toujours quand il s'adressait à elle, elle était toujours sur le qui-vive en sa présence…

Était-ce dû à leur première rencontre ? Il se doutait qu'elle ne l'appréciait guère, et qu'elle se méfiait encore peut-être de lui. Il avait pourtant fait des efforts pour être son ami, mais elle n'était jamais aussi à l'aise avec lui qu'elle pouvait l'être avec les autres. Ou alors était-ce parce qu'il était le célèbre Adrien Agreste, et qu'elle méprisait sa célébrité ? Même Chat Noir semblait attirer davantage sa sympathie, il avait plusieurs fois eu l'occasion de le constater. Chaque fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée sous sa forme de super-héros, il s'était étonné de l'assurance qu'elle dégageait. Elle était bien plus détendue et naturelle quand Adrien Agreste n'était pas là. C'était dommage, pourtant, car il appréciait Marinette, et il aurait aimé qu'elle soit aussi à l'aise avec Adrien qu'elle pouvait l'être avec Chat Noir.

La situation n'allait donc pas aller en s'arrangeant, car il avait perdu trop de temps à hésiter, et il entendait désormais une conversation qui ne lui était nullement destinée. D'un autre côté, il découvrait une facette de Marinette qu'il ne connaissait pas, et qui attisait sa curiosité. Marinette, amoureuse ? Le Chat Noir en lui avait dressé les oreilles, intrigué. Il aurait fallu ôter son casque avant d'en apprendre trop mais… C'était trop tentant. Marinette n'avait jamais avoué à Chat Noir qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Pourtant, il aurait pu l'aider, s'il avait su, non ? Alors, s'il continuait d'écouter, ce n'était que pour mieux la connaître, pour la soutenir… Enfin, c'est ce qu'il se répéta pour se convaincre.

— Il n'y a bien que dans mes rêves que j'arrive à aligner trois mots sans me ridiculiser, soupira Marinette.

— Ouh, tu as encore rêvé de lui ? chuchota Alya, intéressée.

Elle se pencha vers son amie, les oreilles attentives, tandis que celle-ci se cachait dans ses mains en devenant écarlate.

— J'ai, disons… enfin, oui, en quelque sorte…

Alya écarquilla les yeux devant l'expression de sa voisine et s'esclaffa.

— Nooooon ! _**Ce**_ genre de rêve ? Marinette Dupain-Cheng, je n'en reviens pas !

— Shhh ! fit Marinette, on va t'entendre !

— Et il se passait quoi, dans ce rêve, on peut savoir ? demanda Alya, avide de détails croustillants.

— C'était… stupide, souffla Marinette, et ça ne voulait rien dire. C'est à cause de cette alerte akuma de cette nuit… Forcément, ça m'a fait pensé à Chat Noir, alors quand je me suis rendormie…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, réalisant ce qu'elle venait d'avouer. Trop tard. Alya se mordait les lèvres pour se retenir de rire, mais ses yeux pétillaient de malice. N'y tenant plus, elle s'esclaffa de nouveau, essayant de se cacher dans ses mains pour ne pas révéler à la classe entière les fantasmes qui hantaient les nuits de Marinette.

— Chat Noir _**et**_ Adrien Agreste ? souffla Alya, sourire aux lèvres, on peut dire que tu as un type d'hommes, Marinette !

Marinette la fusilla du regard et l'implora de se taire, de peur de se faire remarquer par le reste de la classe. Heureusement, les trépidantes aventures de Chloé avec le fils du préfet occupaient tout l'espace, et le blondinet assis au premier rang était toujours aussi immobile.

Il faut dire, Adrien Agreste ne pouvait plus bouger un muscle. La dernière phrase d'Alya l'avait cloué sur place, et ses mots résonnaient, encore et encore, dans ses pensées.

Chat Noir _**et**_ Adrien Agreste ?

_**Chat Noir**_ et Adrien Agreste ?

Chat Noir et_** Adrien Agreste ?**_

_**CHAT NOIR ET ADRIEN AGRESTE ?!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Oui oui, pour répondre à vos commentaires : une suite est prévue ! Je ne sais pas jusqu'où ça ira, ni à quel rythme je les posterais, mais c'est en cours de travail. Alors, en espérant que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes, bonne lecture !**

* * *

C'était comme si son corps entier était soudain gelé. Il sentait chacun de ses muscles contractés et son cœur battait la chamade. Adrien n'osait plus faire un geste mais, dans le même temps, il sentait une chaleur monter dans sa poitrine. À chaque battement de cœur, elle semblait s'amplifier et grimper jusqu'à ses joues. Marinette avait rêvé de lui ?

Il voulait croire qu'il avait mal compris. Après tout, la jeune fille ne cessait de répéter à Alya qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve, que ça ne voulait rien dire, et surtout, que ce n'était pas aussi tordu que ce qu'elle semblait imaginer… Mais d'un autre côté, il avait bien entendu le début de leur conversation, et il ne pouvait renier que tout faisait sens.

« _Tu n'es pas ridicule, Marinette. Tu es juste… désespérément amoureuse ! »_

_« Chaque fois que je lui parle… Ce n'est qu'une bouillie de mots qui sort de ma bouche._ »

Il repensait à toutes ces fois où Marinette avait voulu lui parler mais où les mots s'étaient mélangés. Il attendait toujours patiemment qu'elle arrive à s'exprimer, sans se moquer de sa maladresse, parce qu'il voulait vraiment lui montrer qu'il était son ami. Il avait cru que c'était parce qu'elle était timide. Il avait cru qu'elle était juste maladroite. Mais il venait de comprendre que la raison était tout autre.

Marinette. Était. Amoureuse. De. Lui.

Il ne s'était écoulé que quelques secondes depuis la grande révélation, et Adrien se demandait bien comment il allait pouvoir reprendre un visage normal après cela. Heureusement pour lui, un surveillant entra au même moment dans la classe et leur annonça que le professeur était absent, et qu'ils devaient se rendre en salle d'étude en attendant le prochain cours. Aussitôt, un brouhaha joyeux remplit la salle et toute la classe s'empressa d'évacuer les lieux. Adrien attendit quelques instants, le temps de reprendre son calme, espérant sortir le dernier… Puis il sentit une main se poser sur son bras et sursauta en se tournant vers Marinette, qui lui lançait un sourire timide. Il retira brusquement son casque et se redressa.

— Marinette ! Oh, bon… bonjour… bafouilla-t-il.

— Bonsoir… euh, bonjour Adrien. Désolée de te désir… de te déranger, pardon. Ha, ha.

Elle poussa un soupir, surprit Alya qui lui lançait des signes d'encouragement, et reprit avec plus d'assurance :

— Désolée, tu n'as pas dû entendre avec ton casque, mais le prof est absent. Et comme Nino n'est pas là… Je voulais, enfin si tu veux, si tu n'as rien de mieux à faire… Bref, tu veux venir avec moi à la bibliothèque ? Avec nous, je veux dire ! Alya et moi ! Pas juste nous deux, hein, non, bien sûr…

Elle semblait désespérée par sa propre maladresse, les joues rougies par l'effort que cela lui avait demandé, et Adrien se demanda comment il avait pu être aveugle aussi longtemps. Elle restait plantée devant lui, se tordant les doigts, incapable de soutenir son regard… Bon sang, et c'était lui qui lui faisait cet effet ?

Il avait ouvert la bouche, mais encore aucun mot n'était sorti, et il continuait de la regarder. Alors, Marinette pencha la tête vers lui, soudain inquiète.

— Adrien ? Tout va bien ? Tu es malade ? demanda-t-elle en levant la main vers son front.

Son geste acheva de le réveiller, et Adrien bondit sur ses pieds avant qu'elle n'eût le temps de le toucher.

— Non, non, ça va ! fit-il en passant machinalement la main derrière la tête. Juste un peu fatigué… Merci, mais… Je vais faire un tour aux toilettes, je vous rejoins plus tard, peut-être ?

Le bras de Marinette retomba mollement le long de son corps, et Adrien s'en voulut d'avoir réagi aussi brusquement, car il devinait qu'il l'avait blessée. Pourtant, elle lui lança un sourire et hocha la tête.

— Bon, je te laisse alors. À plus tard, peut-être.

Elle fila avec Alya sans se retourner, et Adrien contempla la salle vide avec un lourd sentiment de culpabilité. Ce n'était sans doute pas la première fois qu'il la blessait sans s'en rendre compte. Dire qu'elle faisait tant d'efforts, et que lui avait été si stupide !

Et puis il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il devait réagir. Mais de voir ses doigts s'approcher de lui… Il n'aurait pas pu sentir sa main sur son front sans devenir rouge écarlate, il en était certain. Déjà qu'il sentait la chaleur pulser dans ses joues !

Avec un soupir, il attrapa son casque et le fourra au fond de son sac, sans égard pour Plagg qui s'envola pour l'éviter. Le kwami aurait pu râler de sa brusquerie, mais quand Adrien le vit flotter devant lui avec un air malicieux, il comprit que ses problèmes ne faisaient que commencer.

— Plagg, pas un mot !

Le kwami croisa les pattes en prenant un air d'ange.

— Quoi ? Je n'allais rien dire !

Adrien lui lança un regard sceptique et Plagg haussa les épaules, avant de se tourner vers son porteur, le visage fendu d'un sourire.

— Après tout, tu as déjà entendu tout ce qu'il fallait, non ? siffla-t-il en se retenant de rire.

— Plagg…

Le kwami n'ajouta rien mais son rire étouffé continua de s'échapper du sac d'Adrien quand il quitta la salle de classe en traînant des pieds. Il n'eut pas le courage de rejoindre les filles immédiatement. Il fallait d'abord lui laisser le temps de digérer l'information qu'il venait d'obtenir. Alors, il fit un détour par les toilettes, se posa devant le lavabo, l'esprit en vrac. Il devait faire le point sur la situation. Bon.

Marinette ne le détestait pas, comme il avait pu le penser, et c'était le point positif. En revanche, elle était apparemment « désespérément amoureuse » de lui. Une fois la surprise passée, il devait se rendre à l'évidence : c'était plutôt flatteur. Il sentait une vague de chaleur gonfler dans sa poitrine, et un sourire naître au coin de ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas comme avec toutes ces groupies qui le harcelaient ou le pourchassaient dans la rue. Marinette n'était pas une de ses fans, mais une de ses amies. Une fille intelligente, forte, juste… Et plutôt mignonne, à y repenser.

Il restait toujours éperdument amoureux de Ladybug mais… Savoir qu'une fille comme Marinette pouvait tomber sous le charme d'un type aussi banal qu'Adrien Agreste, voilà qui lui boostait le moral. Alors il se décocha un sourire dans le miroir, digne du plus félin des héros. Que ferait Chat Noir, dans cette situation ?

Quand il rejoignit la bibliothèque, l'heure était déjà presque écoulée. Il repéra le duo de filles autour d'une table, au fond de la salle. Alya tentait de réconforter une Marinette affalée sur la table, qui ressassait la manière dont Adrien avait bondi au contact de sa main. Il ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser ainsi se méprendre… Alors il se dépêcha de les rejoindre et, plutôt que de s'installer en bout de table, il tira la chaise juste à la gauche de Marinette.

— L'offre tient toujours ? demanda-t-il en prenant place à ses côtés.

Marinette fit un bond sur sa chaise, et le regarda s'asseoir à côté d'elle avec des yeux émerveillés. C'était incroyable, ce changement radical dans son expression ! Un instant, elle se lamentait et, la seconde suivante, elle rayonnait en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles… Adrien fut incapable de retenir le sourire au coin de ses lèvres, amusé par sa transformation.

— Bien… Bien sûr Adrien, tu peux rester avec moi pour toujours, soupira-t-elle avant de se reprendre : tu peux rester avec nous aujourd'hui, je veux dire ! À la bibliothèque, avec Alya et moi, haha.

Une fois de plus, Adrien songea à quel point il avait été stupidement aveugle. Et sourd, apparemment.

— Merci, Marinette, répondit-il. Vous révisez pour le contrôle de physique ?

— Oui, répondit Alya, enfin on essaye. Marinette a beaucoup de mal à comprendre ces histoires d'ion dans la mesure du Ph…

— Ah oui ? Je peux peut-être t'aider ?

Appuyée sur sa main, le coude posé sur la table, elle continuait de le dévorer des yeux sans trouver les bons mots pour répondre. Adrien se pencha donc vers son cahier sans attendre sa réponse pour vérifier ce qu'elle avait noté. Bingo !

— Tu as inversé les ions hydrogène et les ions hydroxyde, pas étonnant que tu ne comprennes pas, remarqua-t-il. Laisse-moi corriger ça…

Il se pencha davantage vers son amie pour piocher un stylo dans sa trousse et, du même coup, colla son épaule à celle de Marinette. La réaction de cette dernière fut instantanée : son coude flancha et elle bascula la tête vers la table, avant de se redresser, rouge comme une pivoine.

— Marinette, tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il.

Il fronça les sourcils en la regardant, et leva la main pour toucher son front.

**— **Tu me parais chaude, tu n'as pas de fièvre, dis-moi ?

Non, là, vraiment, il était allé trop loin. Il avait voulu simplement lui montrer qu'il n'était pas vexé, et se faire pardonner son geste brusque de tout à l'heure… Il en avait trop fait sans doute. Elle était rouge comme jamais, la bouche ouverte, stupéfaite par son geste. Elle n'avait pas de fièvre, mais vu la chaleur qui pulsait sous la paume d'Adrien, on aurait pu le croire.

— Non, tout va bien ! s'exclama Marinette d'une voix haut perchée. Je ne suis pas malade, mais…merci de t'inquiéter, Adrien !

— Tu es sûre que ça va, alors ?

— Oui, oui, je suis juste… fatiguée ! Je manque de sommeil, c'est tout !

Alya, qui était restée silencieuse et fascinée par leur échange, ne put s'empêcher de pouffer à ces mots, et ajouta une remarque à demi-mots :

— C'est ça de recevoir des visites dans ses rêves…

— Alya !

La blogueuse se cacha dans ses mains pour rire et même Adrien fut obligé de se détourner pour cacher le sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres.

Oh, bon sang.

Il était fichu.

Mais comment résister ? Savoir que c'était lui qui provoquait ces réactions, c'était tellement… _tentant…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour vos retours, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ! J'ai l'habitude d'écrire des histoires, mais c'est la première fois que j'écris une fanfic, et de lire vos remarques m'encourage à continuer, alors n'hésitez pas à commenter :)**

* * *

Marinette, affalée sur son lit, était incapable de fermer les yeux. Elle contemplait le visage d'Adrien, suspendu au plafond au-dessus d'elle, et se demandant par quel miracle il lui adressait encore la parole. Elle s'était ridiculisée tant de fois cette semaine !

D'abord, il y avait eu l'incident à la bibliothèque, et Adrien qui s'était si adorablement inquiété pour elle. Elle avait réussi à ne pas tomber à la renverse, et c'était déjà un miracle en soi. Et puis, il y avait eu le cours de sport, pendant lequel Adrien s'était proposé pour être son partenaire pendant les figures en équilibre. Comment refuser ? Avec l'absence de Nino, il perdait son comparse habituel… Mais elle n'avait pas tenu longtemps en équilibre. Comment l'aurait-elle pu, alors qu'il la tenait par les chevilles ? Ses mains, sur ses _CHEVILLES _! Il avait juste émis un petit rire, même pas moqueur, et puis il avait tendu la main pour la relever. Un ange, ce garçon.

Et ça avait continué plusieurs fois cette semaine. Il était resté avec elle et Alya, pendant la pause déjeuner (il avait même voulu goûter à _son_ sandwich, fait avec le pain de son père !). Il avait fait équipe avec elles au labo de chimie (et quel bonheur de sentir son parfum quand ils s'échangeaient le microscope !). Il avait frôlé sa main en partageant son parapluie (parce qu'elle ne retrouvait plus le sien, alors qu'elle était persuadée de l'avoir pris). Elle s'était rendue chaque fois plus ridicule, mélangeant les mots, devenant rouge comme une tomate, restant là à le contempler… Et Adrien, chaque fois, avait eu ce sourire au coin des lèvres… À bien y réfléchir, il y avait quelque chose de nouveau dans ce sourire. Il n'était pas moqueur, mais il y avait quelque chose dans ces yeux… Une étincelle de malice qui lui faisait penser à Chat Noir.

Non, non, non !

Elle voulait chasser cette idée, chasser le visage de son partenaire, en vain. Depuis ce fameux rêve, en début de semaine, il trottait sans arrêt dans ses pensées. Comment avait-elle pu ? Comment son cerveau avait-il pu imaginer pareil scénario ? Elle refusait de croire qu'elle était attirée par le super-héros, mais elle rougissait en repensant aux images qui avaient traversé son esprit cette nuit-là… Leurs regards, à tous les deux. Leurs baisers. Leurs mains…

Non, non, non ! Marinette serra son coussin contre sa poitrine en secouant la tête. Elle devait oublier ce rêve absurde. Elle avait honte rien que d'y penser. Comment avait-elle pu imaginer Adrien et Chat Noir ensemble, avec elle ? Ce rêve n'avait aucun sens, et il ne voulait absolument rien dire. Tikki avait tort, forcément !

— Tu sais, Marinette, les rêves peuvent parfois nous montrer une vérité que nous voulons nous cacher, avait suggéré son kwami.

Marinette ne voulait pas y croire. Elle, attirée par Chat Noir ? Pfff ! C'était absurde. Il n'y avait qu'Adrien à ses yeux. Lui seul. Pour s'en convaincre, elle s'exclama :

— Chat Noir n'a rien à voir avec Adrien !

Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à entendre une voix fendre la nuit pour lui répondre :

— On parle de moi, princesse ?

Marinette poussa un cri de surprise et projeta son coussin droit vers l'intrus qui avait glissé sa tête par l'ouverture du velux. Il fut surpris par la force du projectile qui percuta son visage et perdit l'équilibre, retombant mollement sur la terrasse, un peu sonné.

Ok, c'était mérité.

Chat Noir passa une main sur son visage et ramassa le coussin en laissant échapper un rire. Il se tut en relevant les yeux, car Marinette bondissait hors de sa chambre, aussi surprise que furieuse.

— Chat Noir ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais au-dessus de ma fenêtre ? s'exclama-t-elle, mains sur les hanches.

Il se remit sur pied et passa le bras derrière la tête, gêné. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Il ne savait plus trop, finalement. Simplement… Il s'était amusé toute la semaine à l'observer, à la taquiner, découvrant chaque jour de nouvelles expressions sur son visage. Un sourire béat quand elle l'observait sans savoir qu'il l'avait repérée. Un tremblement dans sa main quand ils avaient tenu ensemble un parapluie. Une étincelle dans le regard quand leurs épaules s'étaient frôlées… Sans oublier tous ses rougissements incontrôlés, ses chutes plus ou moins provoquées, ses lapsus qui lui échappaient quand elle bégayait devant lui… Il avait agi bêtement, aussi joueur qu'un chat, en provoquant chaque jour davantage de réactions, et il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Le jeu était trop addictif.

Et puis samedi était arrivé, enchaînant les shootings, les leçons de piano et de mandarin… Et Adrien s'était ennuyé ferme. Il n'avait eu qu'une envie, tout ce temps : filer par la fenêtre et s'amuser à la surprendre, encore une fois.

— Désolé, Marinette, répondit-il, je ne voulais pas te faire peur ! Je passais simplement par là pendant ma ronde, quand j'ai vu de la lumière à ta fenêtre… Je me suis dit que, si tu n'arrivais pas à dormir, tu ne serais pas contre un peu de compagnie !

Elle ne se laissa pas amadouer par le sourire de coquin qu'il lui lançait et leva les yeux au ciel, avant de marcher droit sur lui. Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris par son air déterminé, et se demanda si elle allait s'en prendre à lui. Bizarrement, cette idée le réjouissait plus qu'elle n'aurait dû. La faute à sa tenue, sans doute : un débardeur un peu trop petit, un short un peu trop court, et voilà que l'imagination d'Adrien filait dans une direction inattendue.

Cependant, Marinette s'arrêta avant de le toucher, et se contenta d'arracher le coussin qu'il tenait encore entre ses mains. Elle le plaqua aussitôt contre son ventre, autant pour cacher sa peau à découvert, que pour éviter qu'il découvre le visage charmeur de celui qui figurait sur le tissu. Adrien releva la tête, surpris par l'idée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit, et croisa le regard noir de la jeune fille. Elle secoua la tête en soupirant.

— Tu ne peux pas débarquer en pleine nuit chez toutes les filles de Paris, Chat Noir. Super-héros ou pas !

Oh, cet air furibond ! Elle ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça quand il était Adrien… Et bizarrement, cela ne faisait que l'amuser davantage.

— Je ne cours pas tous les toits de Paris, Princesse. Seulement celui où l'on soupire mon nom pendant la nuit…

Ses mots firent hoqueter Marinette de surprise, et son visage se teinta d'une belle couleur rougeoyante tandis qu'elle se souvenait de son rêve. Ça remontait déjà à plusieurs jours, et Tikki lui aurait dit si elle avait parlé pendant son sommeil… Chat Noir ne pouvait pas l'avoir entendue soupirer son nom, tout de même ? Elle secoua la tête, rejetant cette idée, et foudroya le félin du regard.

— Je ne _soupirais_ pas ton nom ! protesta-t-elle. J'énonçais simplement un fait !

— Je savais bien que tu pensais à moi, remarqua-t-il, réjoui.

— Penser à ?… Je… Non !

Il se fendit d'un sourire devant son air offusqué et ajouta, l'air de rien :

— En revanche, je n'apprécie guère d'être comparé à cet… Adrien. Aurais-je donc un rival dans le cœur de ma Princesse ?

Elle s'empourpra davantage, comme si c'était seulement possible, et resserra ses bras sur le coussin qu'elle tenait fermement contre son ventre.

— C'est un ami, se défendit-elle. _Juste_ un ami. Tout comme toi.

— Ouch, gémit-il. Juste un ami, Princesse ? Moi qui pensais hanter tes rêves…

Elle cacha sa gêne en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air blasé, et secoua la tête.

— Chat Noir…

— Je ne plaisante pas, protesta-t-il. Je serais ravi de te tenir compagnie dans ton sommeil… Surtout que, contrairement à moi, ce petit pyjama ne doit pas tenir bien chaud.

Elle gonfla les joues et fronça les sourcils de colère avant de lui lancer le coussin au visage à nouveau. Cette fois, il évita le projectile et s'esclaffa.

— Si tu voulais me chasser, ce n'est pas en te découvrant davantage que tu vas y arriver !

— Bonne nuit, Chat Noir ! siffla-t-elle en se retournant.

Elle marcha d'un bon pas en direction de sa fenêtre et il se surprit à attarder son regard sur ses reins dénudés, avant de se ressaisir.

— Pardon, Marinette ! fit-il d'une voix mielleuse. Je te promets de mieux me tenir !

Elle s'arrêta et s'attarda un moment, hésitante. Finalement, elle poussa un soupir et se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Chat Noir ?

— Juste profiter un instant de ta compagnie, répondit-il, pour me sentir moins seul.

Cette fois, il n'arborait aucun sourire malin, et Marinette décela la sincérité dans sa voix. Il avait beau jouer les charmeurs, ce qu'il chérissait le plus, c'était de passer un peu de temps avec elle pour tromper sa solitude. Il détestait les week-ends, seul chez lui, loin du collège et de ses amis. Il y avait bien sûr les patrouilles avec Ladybug, mais… Elle était bien trop distante, bien trop inaccessible. Celle qui lui avait redonné le sourire, ces derniers temps, c'était plutôt Marinette.

Il eut peur d'avoir été trop loin ce soir, et qu'elle décide de le laisser là. Mais, contre toute attente, elle s'avança de nouveau vers lui. Elle marcha d'un pas déterminé jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à un pas de lui et pinça les lèvres en l'observant.

— Ch'il-te-plaît ? ajouta-t-il pour l'amadouer.

Elle aurait voulu rester de marbre, mais il devina un sourire éphémère au coin de ses lèvres.

— Il fallait commencer par là… souffla-t-elle. Maintenant, dis-moi la vérité, _Chat Noir_…

Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris par sa demande.

— Quelle vérité ? répéta-t-il en sentant le rouge monter à ses joues.

Elle posa un index accusateur sur son torse et le jaugea du regard.

— Tu es surtout venu profiter des restes de viennoiseries, je me trompe ?

Il ressentit un frémissement dans sa poitrine quand elle le toucha de son doigt, de même qu'un grand soulagement à sa question. Il se prit au jeu et attrapa sa main en retour, avant de poser une main sur son cœur, l'air blessé.

— Je suis un gentleman, pas un vulgaire chat de gouttière, plaida-t-il d'un ton faussement meurtri. Je ne saurais mendier pour de la nourriture !

Sans chercher à dégager son bras, elle esquissa un sourire. Elle pencha la tête vers lui, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage, et lui lança d'un air de défi :

— C'est dommage, j'aurais pu céder à un matou affamé.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne dépassa ses lèvres. Il avait la gorge sèche, le cœur qui cognait dans sa poitrine, et un tiraillement étrange dans le ventre. C'était peut-être dû à la malice dans ses yeux bleus, à son parfum de vanille qui chatouillait ses narines, à la douceur de ses lèvres si près des siennes… ou à tout ça en même temps.

Bien trop vite, elle se détacha de lui. Elle recula d'un pas, un air de victoire sur le visage.

— Le chat a perdu sa langue ? ricana-t-elle avant d'appuyer son doigt sur son nez, amusée. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Allez, va, je vais te chercher un petit quelque chose à manger.

Elle fila aussitôt par la fenêtre de sa chambre, pour aller récupérer des croissants invendus à la boulangerie, sans lui faire la moindre remarque sur le rouge qui montait à ses joues. Adrien, quant à lui, resta planté comme un idiot, à se demander ce qui venait de lui arriver. À regretter qu'elle se soit éloignée. À regretter de ne pas l'avoir embrassée.

Oh, boy.

Il était vraiment fichu.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Et voilà, encore un chapitre ! À l'origine, j'avais dans l'idée d'écrire un oneshot, en tout cas pas plus de 2-3 chapitres, mais apparemment Adrien en a décidé autrement ! Bref, je vous laisse profiter de la suite et, comme d'habitude, je vous encourage à laisser votre commentaire après lecture, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :)**_

* * *

Une fois détransformé, Adrien se laissa tomber sur son lit, dans la pénombre de sa chambre, et poussa un soupir. Plagg flottait non loin de lui, un morceau de camembert entre les pattes, qu'il dévorait tout en scrutant son porteur. Il ne disait rien, mais une étincelle de malice se dessinait dans ses yeux pendant qu'il mastiquait.

— Plagg, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? souffla Adrien.

— Je dirais… La puberté.

Le garçon se redressa, l'air outré, pour constater le sourire carnassier qu'arborait son kwami.

— Ce n'est pas drôle, Plagg.

Ce dernier avala le fromage en une dernière bouchée, avant de flotter jusqu'à la tête de son porteur. Il posa une patte compatissante sur sa tête, amusé.

— Bienvenue dans le monde des hommes ! ricana-t-il.

Le kwami s'envola prestement pour éviter la main d'Adrien, qui le repoussait d'un geste agacé. Le garçon reporta son attention vers le plafond plongé dans l'ombre, repassant mentalement les images de sa soirée. Marinette et son air furibond. Marinette et son rougissement incontrôlé. Marinette et son tout petit pyjama…

— Arrh !

Il écarquilla les yeux et frappa ses joues pour chasser cette image.

— Je ne devrais pas penser à elle comme ça ! se sermonna-t-il.

— Comme quoi ? demanda Plagg d'un air innocent.

— Comme… Comme si elle était…

— Jolie ? Attirante ? Désirable ?

Adrien le foudroya du regard et secoua la tête.

— Marinette est mon amie, pas un vulgaire morceau de viande ! s'indigna-t-il.

— Bah, j'ai vu ça des centaines de fois ! soupira Plagg. Crois en mon expérience, les hormones, ça change un chat en lion… Pas étonnant que tu lui rendes visite en pleine nuit !

— Ce ne sont pas les hormones ! protesta Adrien. Marinette est une jolie fille, mais elle est aussi drôle, intelligente, créative, courageuse et…

Et il se tut, parce que le sourire de victoire que lui lançait son kwami répondait à toutes ses questions. Plagg hocha la tête d'un air satisfait avant de s'éloigner en direction de sa réserve de fromage. Il avait fait son œuvre, son porteur n'avait plus besoin de lui.

Adrien le regarda s'éloigner, bouche bée, tandis que le rouge montait brusquement à ses joues. Il se laissa retomber sur le lit, les bras écartés. Avait-il des sentiments pour… Marinette ? C'est vrai qu'il l'avait taquinée plus que de raison cette semaine, mais c'était seulement un jeu : elle était tellement adorable quand elle rougissait ! Il sourit machinalement en repensant à son expression, et le visage de la jeune fille apparut aussitôt dans ses pensées. Son doigt posé contre lui, et ses lèvres si près de lui. Des lèvres qu'il aurait bien voulu goûter.

Il se cacha sous son bras et poussa un soupir. D'ordinaire, une seule fille provoquait de telles émotions en lui. Ladybug. C'était elle qu'il aimait… Il se figura sa silhouette, son regard déterminé, ses yeux… Mais c'est le visage de Marinette qui s'imposa à lui, encore une fois. Il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence.

Il était tombé amoureux de Marinette.

— Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant ?

Posé sur le coin du bureau, Plagg goba le dernier morceau de camembert avant de répondre, d'un ton las :

— Ce que tu vas faire ? répéta-t-il. Être heureux, tout simplement.

Mais les choses n'étaient visiblement pas si simples pour Adrien. Il secoua la tête, confus.

— Mais, Plagg… Enfin, c'est Marinette et…

— Et quoi ? Tu l'aimes, elle t'aime, qu'y a-t-il de plus compliqué ? geignit Plagg.

Non, vraiment, ce garçon n'était pas possible ! Enfin, quoi ? C'était pourtant tellement évident ! Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, sous une forme ou une autre, et il n'y avait bien qu'Adrien pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Plagg adorait son porteur, certes, mais il était désespéré par son aveuglement. Si seulement il avait pu lui dire…

— Je ne peux pas lui faire ça, Plagg ! Même si j'ai vraiment des sentiments pour Marinette… J'aime aussi Ladybug ! Comment pourrais-je avoir l'une sans trahir l'autre ?

Plagg, désemparé, se frappa le crâne de ses pattes avant et secoua la tête. C'était une torture planifiée par Maître Fu, c'était forcément ça. Enfin, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité à Adrien, il devrait trouver autre chose…

— Ladybug t'a déjà dit qu'elle en aimait un autre, il est peut-être temps de passer à autre chose ? Alors que Marinette est amoureuse de toi depuis longtemps, tu le sais… Je dirais même de toi, et de Chat Noir, d'après ce que j'ai entendu la dernière fois… N'est-ce pas ce que tu voudrais ? Quelqu'un qui saurait aimer tes deux facettes ?

Adrien soupira sans répondre, et Plagg espéra que son petit discours avait porté ses fruits. De toute façon, ce n'était que la première étape. Pour la suivante, il aurait besoin de contacter Tikki. Il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour faire flancher Adrien, et Plagg avait déjà une petite idée en tête…

Lundi matin arriva enfin, et Adrien fut l'un des premiers à entrer en classe. Contrairement à la semaine passée, il n'eut pas besoin de se cacher sous son casque pour éviter les jérémiades de Chloé. Il la salua rapidement, et retrouva Alya ainsi que Nino, enfin remis sur pieds. Il régnait une ambiance joyeuse dans la classe, car la fin d'année approchait à grands pas. Certains parlaient d'organiser un pique-nique le week-end suivant, pour profiter du temps chaud et ensoleillé qui inondait Paris ces derniers jours. Nino était l'un des plus motivés, prévoyant déjà d'apporter sa sono pour ambiancer leur soirée.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Marinette hésitait. Elle gardait les poings serrés d'appréhension le long de ses cuisses. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'écouter Tikki, ce matin ? Depuis quand un kwami pouvait-il donner des conseils vestimentaires ? Enfin il fallait bien qu'elle assume ses choix. Et puis, ce n'était pas si terrible, finalement. Un pantalon taille basse noir, un débardeur… Ce n'était rien de bien méchant, et il faisait chaud ! D'ailleurs, la plupart des autres filles du collège étaient en robe d'été, alors elle n'avait vraiment pas à avoir honte de sa tenue. Elle se décida donc finalement à entrer en classe, et ce fut à ce moment qu'Adrien perdit le fil de sa conversation avec Nino.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Marinette. Ce jean moulant, ce bustier à bretelles (à BRETELLES !) mélangeant le noir et le vert acidulé, tout comme la tenue de Chat Noir. Le décolleté était parsemé de dentelle verte, un ruban de la même teinte longeait son buste juste sous sa poitrine, et le tissu descendait juste au-dessous du nombril, laissant apercevoir un peu de son ventre avant le jean. Une parcelle de peau à découvert, tout comme avec son petit pyjama…

— Adrien, tu m'écoutes, mon pote ?

Nino le regardait avec un drôle d'air, sans comprendre l'expression de son ami. Il n'y eut bien qu'Alya pour suivre le regard d'Adrien et esquisser un sourire victorieux du coin des lèvres.

— Salut Marinette ! Enfin à l'heure au collège ? fit-elle en direction de son amie.

La jeune fille les rejoignit en rougissant et eut un petit rire.

— Oui, il n'est jamais trop tard pour ne plus être en retard ! répondit-elle en tirant la langue.

Non, non, non. Ce genre d'expression, conjugué à ce genre de tenue, ça ne devrait pas être autorisé. Adrien sentait une drôle de chaleur remonter dans son cou et gagner ses joues, et avait le plus grand mal à détacher son regard de sa silhouette. Bon sang, de près, c'était encore pire ! Est-ce qu'il rêvait, ou est-ce que ces épaules dénudées lui faisaient des signes ?

— Il est vraiment sympa, ce petit haut. C'est toi qui l'as fait ? demanda Alya. Je crois qu'il plaît beaucoup à Adrien !

À ces mots, le jeune homme sursauta comme un chat pris en faute et passa une main derrière la nuque, gêné.

— Qui ça, moi ? Oui, euh… Non… Enfin, c'est vrai que c'est… sympa !

Pitié, qu'on l'enterre !

Alya ricana discrètement, tandis que Marinette rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles et détournait les yeux.

— C'est juste un débardeur que j'ai customisé !

— C'est vraiment top ! reprit Alya. Et aux couleurs de Chat Noir, en plus ! Il ne manque que le grelot autour du cou…

Marinette baissa davantage les yeux et ajouta d'une petite voix :

— J'ai failli le mettre ce matin, mais avec un collier de satin autour du cou, ça faisait vraiment trop déguisement d'Halloween !

_Un collier en satin ?! Un grelot ?!_

Ça y est, Adrien avait atteint le point de non-retour. Encore un mot de sa part, et c'était la combustion spontanée, il en était certain. Rien ne fut plus difficile, à ce moment précis, que de détourner les yeux et de s'asseoir sur sa chaise. Il le fallait, pourtant, pour sa santé mentale. Mais, même sans avoir l'objet du dési… du _délit_ sous les yeux, il n'en menait pas large.

Il plongea le regard dans son cahier pendant que le reste de la classe prenait place pour le début du cours, mais toute son attention était accaparée par ce qui se passait un rang derrière lui. Il sentait une chaleur pulser dans sa nuque et ses oreilles, et il se doutait bien de la couleur qu'avait dû prendre sa peau.

Et puis, il entendait la voix de Marinette qui chuchotait, et cela n'arrangeait rien à sa situation. Il pouvait deviner ses joues rosies, ses yeux brillants, ses épaules dénudées qui dodelinaient pendant qu'elle riait avec Alya. Il crut entendre son prénom dans leur conversation, et se ratatina davantage sur son siège, comme un enfant pris en faute.

Pendant ce temps, bien à l'abri dans le sac d'Adrien, Plagg plaquait les pattes sur son visage pour étouffer son rire.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Merci encore pour vos commentaires, ça me fait tellement plaisir d'en recevoir ! :) Même si je ne réponds pas individuellement à vos messages, sachez que je prends le temps de vous lire, et que ça me donne vraiment envie de continuer !**_

_**Bref, place à l'histoire, qui avance progressivement vers sa résolution finale...**_

* * *

Les aiguilles filaient à toute allure sur son réveil, mais Marinette restait plantée devant son armoire, incapable de se décider. Jean ou jupe ? Rose ou noir ? Et si elle optait pour une robe, finalement ? Non, clairement, ça serait trop flagrant… Rah ! Tout était beaucoup plus simple le mois dernier. Pourquoi les choses étaient-elles devenues si compliquées ? C'était la faute d'Alya, aussi. Elle voulait absolument la convaincre qu'Adrien en pinçait pour elle. Elle lui répétait sans cesse que sa tenue aux couleurs de Chat Noir lui avait tapé dans l'œil, et qu'il n'arrêtait pas de la regarder. Et si ce n'était que son imagination ?

Marinette avait bien remarqué qu'Adrien avait changé d'attitude, mais elle peinait à y croire. Il avait rougi quand elle avait arboré son débardeur noir, d'accord… Seulement il s'était vite retourné et ne lui avait plus adressé la parole de la matinée. Le lendemain, elle avait pris son courage à deux mains pour l'inviter à déjeuner. Elle s'était penchée sur son bureau, avait tapoté son épaule pour qu'il se retourne. Étrangement, il avait rougi et avait répondu sans oser la regarder dans les yeux… Et Marinette s'était demandée ce qu'elle avait pu lui faire ou lui dire pour le mettre mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas sa tenue, cette fois, car elle avait mis un t-shirt blanc des plus simples…

— Justement, Marinette ! Un t-shirt blanc ! avait répété Alya, incrédule. Mais tu ne te rends même pas compte de la vision que tu lui as offerte quand tu t'es penchée vers lui ? Tu as des formes, tu sais ?

Adrien Agreste pouvait-il, sincèrement, avoir remarqué Marinette Dupain-Cheng ? Elle avait voulu en être certaine, alors elle avait… Joué au chat, si on peut dire. Elle avait frôlé son bras. Elle s'était penchée sur son bureau en chuchotant dans sa nuque pour qu'il lui passe un stylo. Elle avait proposé qu'ils déjeunent ensemble, pendant qu'Alya et Nino étaient occupés à préparer le pique-nique de la classe… Et chaque fois, Marinette avait mélangé ses mots, avait trébuché, bref, s'était rendue tellement ridicule qu'il n'avait forcément eu que de la pitié pour elle.

— Je suis une cause perdue, soupira-t-elle en jetant un regard désespéré à son reflet.

Tikki flotta jusqu'à sa joue pour lui apporter une caresse réconfortante et secoua la tête.

— Pas du tout, Marinette ! Alya a raison. Tu plais à Adrien, c'est évident, et tu es la seule à ne pas le voir !

— J'aimerais bien avoir autant confiance en moi que vous deux, soupira la jeune fille, mais je ne sais pas comment agir devant lui, je perds tous mes moyens…

— Comment Ladybug réagirait-elle ? demanda Tikki. Quand tu endosses le rôle de super-héroïne, tu débordes de confiance en toi !

— Mais, sous le masque, c'est différent ! Je ne suis plus Marinette, je suis la super-héroïne de Paris !

Tikki fit la moue, dépitée par les réticences de sa porteuse. Puis une autre idée lui vint, alors elle esquissa un sourire et proposa :

— Et avec Chat Noir ?

— Quoi, avec Chat Noir ?

— Eh bien, tu ne portais pas de masque, la dernière fois qu'il est venu, et pourtant tu ne manquais pas de confiance en toi ! Tu n'as qu'à t'imaginer qu'Adrien est Chat Noir, et agir en conséquence…

Marinette fronça les sourcils, sans pour autant répliquer, et Tikki espéra que son idée allait porter ses fruits. C'était un coup digne de Plagg, et c'était presque trahir le secret de l'identité de Chat Noir, mais… Elle ne parvenait pas à s'en vouloir. C'était mauvais signe. Cela voulait dire que l'attitude de Plagg commençait à déteindre sur elle. Ou alors, c'était juste qu'elle avait vraiment hâte que ces deux-là tombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. En tout cas, elle ne pouvait être plus heureuse quand Marinette se décida enfin sur sa tenue.

Tikki approuva d'un signe de tête et Marinette s'habilla, le cœur battant. Elle était déjà en retard, bien sûr. Elle attrapa son téléphone d'une main pour prévenir Alya. La réponse de son amie ne se fit pas tarder :

_Heureusement que j'avais prévu le coup ! -) Le RDV est dans 15 minutes pour les autres !_

Marinette soupira, un sourire accroché aux lèvres, et remercia Alya d'un message inondé de coeurs. Puisqu'elle avait un peu de temps devant elle, elle décida de changer un peu son look. Plutôt que ses couettes habituelles, elle attacha ses cheveux en un chignon improvisé sur son crâne, qu'elle noua avec un ruban vert. Après un instant d'hésitation, et repensant aux paroles de Tikki, Marinette fouilla dans son tiroir, à la recherche de son grelot, et l'ajouta au ruban dans ses cheveux.

— Comme si c'était Chat Noir, hein ? répéta-t-elle.

Elle fixa son reflet, fronça les sourcils, et se tira la langue. Parfait ! C'était beaucoup plus facile d'imaginer son partenaire et ses pitreries. Elle fit un dernier tour par la salle de bain, passa un peu de gloss sur ses lèvres, avant de quitter sa chambre.

De son côté, Alya regrettait déjà son message. Elle n'aurait jamais dû la prévenir qu'elle avait décalé l'heure du rendez-vous juste pour elle car, malgré son délai, Marinette était encore la dernière. Tous les autres étaient arrivés, et ils s'étaient déjà installés autour du skatepark. Alya regardait l'heure sur son téléphone en désespérant de voir arriver son amie. Enfin, ce qui la rassurait, c'est qu'un autre agissait de même. Adrien prenait un air détaché, mais il ne s'était toujours pas assis dans les gradins. Il restait debout à guetter l'entrée, se balançant sur ses pieds.

Alya s'empara de son téléphone et adressa un message à Marinette :

_Dépêche, ma vieille ! Il y en a un qui s'impatiente… -)_

Puis elle se retourna pour jeter un œil à Adrien, juste quand il pivotait, l'air de rien. Mon Dieu, c'était trop drôle à voir ! Comment Marinette pouvait-elle encore en douter ? Alya avait pourtant juré à son amie qu'Adrien rougissait chaque fois qu'elle s'adressait à lui. Le pauvre garçon avait même frémi, _FR__É__MI _! quand Marinette avait chuchoté dans sa nuque, pour lui demander un stylo. Et que dire de ce déjeuner qu'ils avaient pris ensemble dans la cour ? Le blondinet l'avait clairement dévorée du regard pendant toute l'heure, sans savoir qu'Alya les observait depuis la fenêtre d'un étage.

Il arbora la même expression quand Marinette arriva enfin au rendez-vous, et Alya n'en rata pas une miette. Il avait un sourire caché au coin de ses lèvres, et une lueur intense dans son regard. La manière dont il la dévorait des yeux, avec une telle avidité… Bon sang, si seulement Nino pouvait la regarder avec des yeux pareils ! Quoique, ça ne devrait pas être autorisé en public, ces regards-là ! Peut-être faudrait-il qu'elle ait une conversation sérieuse avec Adrien. Alya doutait que Gabriel Agreste prenne le temps d'évoquer la notion de consentement à son fils…

— Désolée pour le retard ! s'exclama Marinette, essoufflée. Vous ne m'avez pas attendue exprès, si ?

Alya s'apprêtait à répondre en râlant, mais la voix d'Adrien fut plus rapide.

— Ça valait le coup d'attendre, souffla-t-il.

Ses mots avaient dû dépasser sa pensée, car Alya remarqua qu'il rougissait et passait une main dans sa nuque, gêné par sa propre audace.

— Il y a beaucoup de monde, déjà, mais vous devriez pouvoir vous faufiler vers les gradins du fond, suggéra Alya.

— Et toi, alors ? demanda Marinette.

La jeune fille fit un geste de la main pour dissiper son inquiétude.

— Nino m'a gardé une place, t'inquiète !

Elle se détourna, et ajouta d'une voix audible d'elle seule :

— Et puis, je ne voudrais pas perturber vos préliminaires…

Sa dernière réplique n'était pas faite pour être entendue, bien sûr, mais c'était sans compter l'audition fine d'Adrien, qu'il avait hérité de son rôle de héros de Paris. Il sentit ses joues se réchauffer, jeta un regard vers Marinette. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas entendu. Malheureusement, elle se penchait vers lui, offrant une vue imprenable sur son cou et… Et il releva les yeux vers son visage, c'était plus prudent. Avec un sourire timide, Marinette posa la main sur le son bras.

— Bon… Eh bien, on y va, Adrien ?

Il avala difficilement, d'autant qu'il ressentait une vague électrique se répercuter dans tout son corps au contact de sa main. Et cette tenue, bon sang ! Elle avait un chemisier cintré, dont la teinte claire laissait apercevoir par transparence les bretelles roses de son soutien-gorge sur ses épaules, et un short qui lui allait à ravir et laissait voir la peau veloutée de ses jambes.

Marinette baissa les yeux sur sa tenue, mal à l'aise. Est-ce qu'elle avait une tâche quelque part ? Est-ce qu'elle était ridicule ? Est-ce qu'elle avait mal choisi ? Elle sentit la main de Tikki se poser sur sa cuisse à travers son sac et se ressaisit. Non. Fini les doutes. Faire comme avec Chat Noir. Elle releva les yeux, affronta le regard d'Adrien en espérant se convaincre qu'il s'agissait d'un autre.

— Il faut que je t'emmène, alors ?

Elle devait être rouge comme une tomate, mais elle tint bon. Elle s'empara de la main du garçon et, puisque c'était plus facile quand elle ne l'avait pas sous les yeux, elle avança en le tirant derrière elle. Il se laissa faire, à la fois décontenancé par son attitude, et ravi par ses doigts qui s'emmêlaient aux siens. Et puis, de dos, il pouvait la contempler à loisir…

_Non, non ! Adrien, ressaisis-toi ! Pense à Ladybug !_

Mais non, vraiment, rien à faire. Comment penser à Ladybug quand il avait sous les yeux une créature aussi divine que Marinette Dupain-Cheng ? Quand il avait la _**nuque**_ de Marinette Dupain-Cheng offerte à son regard ? Cette peau rose qui sentait bon les effluves de vanille, sur laquelle il aurait été si facile de poser les lèvres… Elle avait remonté ses cheveux en un chignon qui lui donnait un air différent, plus espiègle, et… Oh, non.

Elle avait mis le grelot.

Le cerveau d'Adrien se déconnecta pendant une bonne minute après cette découverte, car il était assailli de visions dans lesquelles il glissait sa main dans ses cheveux pour faire teinter le grelot. Dans lesquelles il dénouait le chignon pour faire tomber le grelot. Dans lesquelles il glissait sa main sur sa peau pour récupérer le grelot…

— Adrien ? Ça va, tu n'es pas trop serré ?

Oh si, il commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son jean.

— Oh, non, non ! Ça va ! finit-il enfin par répondre.

Il détacha son regard de Marinette pour reporter son attention sur le skatepark. En vain. Comment pourrait-il se concentrer ne serait-ce qu'une minute sur ce qui se passait sur le terrain, alors qu'elle était si près qu'il sentait son parfum et la chaleur de sa peau ? Marinette leur avait trouvé des places en haut des gradins, mais c'était si étroit qu'elle devait se coller à lui pour ne pas tomber du bord.

— Bon, alors, je n'aurais pas besoin de m'asseoir sur tes genoux ! remarqua-t-elle.

Il écarquilla les yeux et pivota brusquement, pour constater son sourire amusé. Mon Dieu, se rendait-elle seulement compte des images qu'elle faisait naître dans sa tête ? Il ne résista pas et se pencha vers elle pour répliquer :

— En même temps, vu ta petite taille, il va bien falloir que je te porte si tu veux voir quelque chose…

_C__hat Noir. Chat Noir. Chat Noir ! _Marinette se répétait son nom en boucle comme un mantra pour ne pas céder à l'explosion de panique qui la gagnait. C'était déjà un miracle en soi qu'elle ait pu monter les escaliers sans que ses jambes cèdent à la pression. Elle sentait encore des picotements dans sa main, là où la peau d'Adrien avait touché la sienne. Sans parler de leurs épaules collées l'une à l'autre, et du parfum qui se dégageait de lui…

— Tu serais étonné de savoir ce que les gens de ma taille sont capables de faire, répliqua-t-elle en ajoutant un coup d'épaule.

— Je vois surtout que vous aimez provoquer. Méfie-toi, ou je pourrais me laisser tenter…

Elle secoua la tête amusée, et s'apprêtait à répondre quand les hauts-parleurs se mirent à crier la voix du présentateur, qui annonçait le début de la compétition. Alors, Marinette se contenta de lui tirer la langue, et reporta son attention sur le skatepark. Alix était la première à entrer en piste, et Marinette se concentra sur ses gestes, et la musique rock qui accompagnait ses figures. Penser à autre chose, pour calmer cette vague de chaleur qui montait en elle, et cet espoir fou qui gonflait dans son cœur. Se calmer. Ne pas se ridiculiser. Penser à Chat Noir. _Chat Noir !_

De son côté, Adrien était incapable de détacher ses yeux du profil de la jeune fille. Ses yeux d'azur. Son sourire. Ses lèvres qui luisaient de rose. Son cou où étincelait une fine couche de sueur. Quel goût pouvait-elle avoir ? Il aurait bien aimé le savoir. Alors, quand une mèche rebelle se détacha de son chignon pour flotter sur son cou, juste sous ses yeux, il ne put pas s'en empêcher. Il leva la main vers elle et la remonta sur l'oreille de Marinette, caressant sa peau du bout des doigts au passage. Elle tourna vers lui des yeux écarquillés, et il se figea, la main encore si près de son cou… Il avait le cœur qui battait la chamade, et il sentait ses joues se réchauffer. Alors, pour cacher cette émotion qui s'emparait de lui, il se para d'un air taquin et lui lança :

— Ça _chat_-touille ?

Surprise, elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, sans trouver une réponse. Finalement, elle leva les yeux au ciel, tandis qu'un sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres.

— Tu es dans la lune, aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle.

Il fronça le regard, étonné.

— Non, pourquoi ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, le regard malicieux, et se pencha vers son oreille pour répondre :

— Parce que ton humour, c'est un _des astres._

Il fallut un instant à Adrien pour se remettre de la sensation (son souffle sur son _oreille _!), et pour saisir le jeu de mot. Alors, il se fendit d'un sourire.

— Si tu t'y mets aussi, c'est vraiment qu'on est _félin_ pour l'autre !

Il vit le rouge monter à ses joues, tandis qu'elle tournait la tête, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux.

— Un vrai pitre, souffla-t-elle.

Il saisit l'opportunité pour continuer, malicieux :

— Oui, je pourrais même en écrire des chats pitres !

Elle se retint de rire, mais il devinait qu'elle n'était pas loin de céder. Alors il embraya, ravi de son expression :

— Tu sais pourquoi tu ressembles à un félin ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, intriguée par la question.

— Tu donnes ta langue au chat ?

Elle pinça les lèvres et haussa les épaules, déclarant forfait.

— C'est parce que tout ce qui est à toi est au _siamois !_ déclara-t-il.

Un instant, elle le fixa sans réagir. Puis il décela une étincelle dans ses yeux, et son sourire qui s'étirait. Elle souffla en secouant la tête, sans cacher son amusement, puis leva la main vers lui. C'était un geste machinal, et elle ne se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait qu'une fois qu'il était trop tard. Elle appuya sur son nez, et soupira :

— Dans tes rêves, mon chaton.

Ce fut quand il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur qu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire, ce qu'elle venait de faire, et elle écarquilla les yeux à son tour avant de se détourner, rouge de honte. C'était un cauchemar, forcément, et elle allait se réveiller. Elle n'avait pas pu appeler Adrien par ce nom. Elle n'aurait pas osé. Mais voilà, à force de se répéter le nom de Chat Noir… Elle avait fini par y croire, l'espace d'un instant. Non mais franchement, quelle idiote ! Adrien et Chat Noir, la même personne ? C'était ridicule.

Forcément.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ca y est, la suite est là ! J'essaye de garder un rythme d'écriture assez rapide pour finir avant la reprise... Eh oui, la fin des vacances approche et j'aurais beaucoup moins de temps à consacrer à l'écriture après ça... Du coup, la fin de cette fanfic approche à grands pas !**_

_**Comme d'habitude, j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires, même si c'est juste pour me faire part de votre réaction ! :)**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

— Mon chaton ? souffla Adrien, le cœur battant.

Marinette porta les mains à ses joues, espérant cacher le rouge qui montait.

— C'est comme ça que Ladybug appelle Chat Noir ? fit-elle pour se justifier. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai vu dans les vidéos du Ladyblog…

Elle laissa échapper un rire nerveux tout en passant la main dans ses cheveux, cherchant par réflexe à glisser ses doigts dans ses couettes. Bien sûr, il faut croire qu'elle avait oublié comment elle s'était coiffée ce jour-là, car sa main s'emmêla dans son chignon, et ne parvint qu'à faire tinter le grelot de Chat Noir dans ses mèches brunes. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise, reposa brusquement les mains sur ses jambes et se mordit les lèvres en regrettant d'avoir prononcé ce nom. Voilà, maintenant il allait la prendre pour une idiote de groupie de Chat Noir !

Mais Adrien ne se moquait pas. Il ne disait rien. Comment le pouvait-il ? La réaction de Marinette ne lui causait que davantage de panique. Il entendait son cœur tambouriner dans ses oreilles, et les questions tourner en boucle dans sa tête. Pourquoi avait-elle utilisé ce nom-là, en particulier ? Et pourquoi devrait-elle en rougir, si ce n'était qu'un hasard ? Le corps entier d'Adrien était comme paralysé, incapable de répondre. Et comment pouvait-il seulement réfléchir si elle continuait à se mordre les lèvres devant lui de manière aussi effrontée ? Mais, le plus étrange, dans tout ça, c'était qu'il rêvait qu'elle l'appelle à nouveau chaton. _Son_ chaton. Et alors, il en était certain, Chat Noir aurait cédé à son appel.

— Hé, les tourtereaux ! On va prendre une glace tous ensemble, ça vous dit ?

Ils sursautèrent d'un même mouvement à la voix de Nino, qui les interpelait depuis le bas des gradins. Adrien réprima le grognement agacé qui montait dans sa gorge et se tourna vers Marinette pour demander son avis, mais celle-ci s'était déjà levée.

— Une glace ! Bonne idée ! On y va ? fit-elle d'une voix aiguë.

Elle avait sauté sur l'occasion pour cacher son malaise et osait à peine le regarder dans les yeux, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître le trouble d'Adrien. Il poussa un soupir et se décida à la suivre pour rejoindre le groupe de leurs amis, sans obtenir de réponse à ses questions.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Nino les interrompe ? Même Alya lançait un regard contrarié à son petit ami, et le sermonnait à voix basse pour son intervention. Avec le reste de la classe autour d'eux, impossible de profiter d'un peu d'intimité. Marinette avait rejoint Rose et Juleka, qui félicitaient Alix pour ses prouesses en roller, et Adrien se désola de ne plus l'avoir pour lui seul. Il se joignit alors à Max et Nino, qui faisaient la queue pour une glace, sans pouvoir s'empêcher des regards vers le groupe de filles. Quand ce fut son tour, Adrien commanda une boule parfum fraise, et revint vers le groupe de ses amis. Il cherchait Marinette du regard, quand il sentit soudain qu'on frôlait son épaule. Il pivota pour découvrir ses yeux d'azur, qui l'interrogeaient du regard.

— Je croyais que tu n'avais pas le droit aux glaces ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

— Parce que tu connais tout de mon régime alimentaire ?

Il s'amusa de la voir rougir et essayer de se trouver des excuses, puis il reprit pour mettre fin à son embarras :

— Je plaisante, Marinette. C'est pour toi. Fraise, ça te va ?

Elle hocha la tête, ravie.

— C'est mon parfum préféré ! Merci, Adrien !

— Ch'à ton service ! répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle écarquilla les yeux à son jeu de mots, avant de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Il scruta attentivement sa réaction, cherchant un signe dans ses yeux, dans ses épaules légèrement crispées. Elle fut incapable de soutenir son regard, encore une fois, et préféra reporter son attention sur le cornet de glace. Est-ce que c'était seulement un jeu de mots, pour elle ? Est-ce qu'il y avait autre chose ? Hélas, il fut de nouveau incapable d'y réfléchir, car son cerveau s'était brusquement désintéressé de la question, attiré par un autre spectacle.

Marinette ouvrit la bouche, s'approcha de la crème glacée, et Adrien écarquilla les yeux en retenant son souffle. Les lèvres de Marinette furent bientôt recouvertes d'une couche brillante de crème rosée, et il déglutit difficilement en la regardant. Elle remarqua une goutte qui coulait sur sa main et, inconsciente de l'effet que cela pouvait avoir sur lui, elle se lécha les doigts. Hypnotisé par le spectacle, il ne songea à respirer à nouveau qu'au bout d'une ou deux minutes.

— Par cette chaleur, c'est un régal ! déclara Marinette. Tu veux goûter ?

Elle relevait les yeux vers lui, étonnée par son silence. Adrien glissa son regard sur le trait de glace rose au coin de sa bouche et esquissa un sourire.

— C'est vrai que c'est tentant, remarqua-t-il.

Il résista à l'envie de se pencher vers elle pour céder à sa proposition, car ce n'était pas la glace qui l'attirait. Il poussa un soupir.

— Enfin, je ne devrais pas…

Elle fit la moue et pencha la tête de côté.

— Tu sais, ça peut rester entre nous. Je sais garder les secrets !

Elle avait parlé d'un air espiègle, et Adrien hésita sur le sens de sa phrase. Est-ce qu'elle parlait de glace, ou bien… ?

— Venez, ça va être au tour de Kim ! Il ne faut pas rater ça ! s'exclama Alya.

Heureusement pour Adrien, les bruits des hauts-parleurs et les cris de ses amis furent assez forts pour couvrir le grognement qu'il ne put pas s'empêcher de pousser, cette fois.

L'après-midi fila sans qu'Adrien ait l'occasion de se rapprocher de nouveau de Marinette, et il ne fut jamais autant déçu que lorsqu'elle s'éloigna avec Rose, Alya et Juleka pour rentrer chez elle. Bien sûr, lui avait son chauffeur personnel pour le raccompagner… Et il n'y avait rien de plus triste qu'une limousine silencieuse.

Ah, si.

Sa maison vide et silencieuse.

Adrien était seul chez lui, son père était en voyage à l'étranger pour quelques jours. De toute façon, qu'il soit présent ou non, la maison était toujours aussi froide. Mieux valait voir le côté positif : puisqu'il était seul, Adrien avait pu sortir voir ses amis sans craindre l'interdiction de son père. Plagg, lui aussi, était ravi de la situation. Il flottait librement dans la maison, dévorant un morceau de camembert tout en contemplant les réflexions silencieuses de son porteur. Il attendait patiemment.

Car, après tout, à quoi Adrien pouvait-il penser sinon à ce qui s'était produit ce jour-là ? Plagg se réjouissait d'avance. Il avait imaginé plusieurs scénarios farfelus pour amener Adrien à comprendre qui était Ladybug, mais jamais il n'avait pensé qu'elle se trahirait elle-même. Elle avait agi avec lui comme elle le faisait avec Chat Noir, et il faudrait être stupide pour ne pas faire le lien. La magie des Miraculous avait beau protéger leur identité, elle ne pourrait rien faire pour effacer le geste et les mots de Marinette…

Adrien s'était assis devant son bureau, sans pour autant allumer son ordinateur. Il regardait dans le vague, perdu dans ses pensées. Assemblant les pièces du puzzle. La réponse était là, sous ses yeux…

Il songea à Marinette, et à ce qu'il avait entendu malgré lui. Chat Noir _**et**_ Adrien Agreste.

Bien sûr, il revit ses sourires, ses maladresses, et ses joues qui rougissaient un peu trop souvent.

Il songea à ce jour où elle s'était habillée aux couleurs de Chat Noir, et qu'il avait failli en perdre la raison.

Et puis, il y avait aujourd'hui, et ce surnom qu'elle lui avait donné. Son grelot dans les cheveux. Ces mots qu'elle avait prononcés.

« Je sais garder les secrets ! »

Plagg sursauta quand Adrien se redressa brusquement et écarquilla les yeux. Enfin ! Ça y était !

— Plagg ! Marinette sait que je suis Chat Noir !

Le kwami ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot ne dépassa ses lèvres. Il se frappa la tête de la patte, désemparé.

— Quoi, c'est _**ça**_, ta conclusion ?!

Mais c'était à peine si Adrien l'écoutait. Le garçon était trop concentré à relier de travers les pièces d'un puzzle pourtant évident. Il dépliait les doigts, répertoriant ses indices à voix haute.

— Elle s'est habillée avec mes couleurs. Elle m'a appelé chaton. Elle a mis un _grelot _! Elle essayait de me faire comprendre qu'elle avait compris !

Plagg soupira et intervint pour tenter de le ramener à la raison :

— Mais… Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne l'aurait-elle pas dit, tout simplement ?

— Parce qu'elle avait peur de se tromper, ou peur que je le prenne mal. Après tout, c'est Marinette ! Elle n'est pas aussi sûre d'elle que peut l'être Ladybug…

Une nouvelle fois, Plagg ouvrit la bouche, sans prononcer un mot. Il en revenait à sa première théorie. C'était une blague. Un complot. Une punition orchestrée par Maître Fu. Non vraiment, ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi borné. Combien de temps encore allait-il devoir supporter les lamentations de son porteur ? Ils étaient si près du but, pourtant…

Quand Adrien se releva, l'air décidé, le kwami eut un sursaut d'espoir.

— Tu avais raison, Plagg.

— Moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

— Que je cherchais quelqu'un qui saurait aimer mes deux facettes. Tu avais raison.

Plagg écarquilla les yeux, surpris par la tournure des événements.

— Ce n'est pas toi qui disais que tu ne pouvais pas avoir l'une sans trahir l'autre ?

Adrien secoua la tête.

— Ladybug n'a jamais montré d'intérêt pour Chat Noir et… Et puis, elle avait raison. C'est elle qui m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas l'aimer sans la connaître vraiment. Je comprends que c'est vrai, désormais, car elle est plus un rêve qu'une réalité…

Oui, il restait amoureux de Ladybug. Comment l'oublier ? Mais Marinette était désormais mille fois plus réelle à ses yeux. Il connaissait par cœur son visage, il connaissait ses expressions, son sourire, ses lèvres… Et ses rêves.

Chat Noir _**et**_ Adrien Agreste.

Il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer.

— Et donc, que comptes-tu faire ? demanda Plagg, intrigué.

Adrien se tourna vers lui, un sourire de félin accroché aux lèvres.

— Réaliser son rêve !


	7. Chapter 7

_**Salut à tous ! Désolée pour le retard... Comme je m'y attendais, j'ai été débordée par la rentrée, et en plus je suis tombée malade... Mais j'ai vaincu ! Ha ha ! Et donc, voici donc le dernier chapitre tant attendu. L'heure de la révélation a sonné ! Bonne lecture, et j'attends vos retours avec impatience !**_

* * *

— Tu crois qu'il l'a mal pris, Tikki ?

Marinette était allongée sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur la photo d'Adrien accrochée au mur. Elle soupirait en repensant aux événements de la journée, et se triturait les doigts chaque fois qu'elle pensait au surnom qu'elle avait donné à Adrien. Comment avait-elle pu l'appeler _chaton _?

— Mais non, la rassura Tikki. _Bien sûr_ que non !

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai appelé comme ça. C'est à cause de ce que tu m'as dit, sans doute. Je m'efforçais de penser à Chat Noir, comme tu me l'avais conseillé, et…

Elle n'alla pas au bout de sa phrase, et Tikki dut deviner ses pensées :

— Et Adrien est devenu Chat Noir ?

Marinette pinça les lèvres et soupira.

— Non, bien sûr que non… Enfin, oui, peut-être qu'il y avait une ressemblance, à cause de leurs jeux de mots, mais franchement…

Franchement, elle aurait bien voulu que ce soit vrai, et cette idée qui la terrifiait. Il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence, pourtant : elle était attirée par Chat Noir, tout comme elle était attirée par Adrien. Elle aimait la sincérité, la générosité, la gentillesse d'Adrien, tout comme elle aimait l'espièglerie, l'humour et le courage de Chat Noir. Et puis, côté physique, ils se valaient tous les deux. L'un avait un visage d'ange, l'autre des muscles saillants sous son costume… La veille encore, ses rêves avaient été perturbés par les deux garçons. Elle avait honte rien que d'y repenser.

— Enfin, je ne suis pas responsable de mes rêves ! soupira Marinette.

Elle tourna la tête, pensant croiser le regard de Tikki, mais son kwami était soudain introuvable. Marinette se redressa, sur le point de l'appeler, quand elle entendit trois coups sur sa fenêtre. Elle écarquilla les yeux, devinant de qui il s'agissait avant même de voir apparaître ses oreilles noires à travers le velux. Chat Noir se tenait accroupis au-dessus de sa fenêtre et lui faisait un signe de la main.

Marinette sentit ses joues se réchauffer, surprise de le voir apparaître justement quand elle pensait à lui… Elle n'avait pas prononcé son nom, au moins ? Non, sans doute pas. Elle souffla un coup pour rejeter cette idée et se leva pour le rejoindre sur la terrasse.

Adrien ne la quitta pas des yeux tandis qu'il s'écartait pour la laisser sortir. Elle avait troqué sa tenue de l'après-midi contre des vêtements plus confortables : un simple legging et un t-shirt qui, au grand plaisir de ses yeux, glissait nonchalamment sur sa poitrine et laissait deviner ses formes. Il releva le regard vers son visage, de peur de laisser entrevoir ses pensées, et remarqua alors qu'elle n'avait pas défait son chignon. Plusieurs mèches en désordre s'en échappaient désormais, mais le grelot, en revanche, était toujours en place. Il se fendit d'un sourire.

— Salut Marinette !

— Chat Noir ? fit-elle. Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Était-ce parce qu'elle avait pensé à lui, ou parce qu'il la regardait intensément ? Marinette sentait ses joues se réchauffer et détourna le regard, mal à l'aise. Elle se souvint brusquement qu'elle portait toujours le ruban vert et le grelot dans les cheveux et porta la main sur sa tête pour le défaire.

— Non, laisse-le !

Il attrapa sa main pour l'arrêter, et elle releva la tête, surprise de son geste. Il s'était rapproché en un bond et il était maintenant à un pas d'elle, la main sur son poignet. Il resta sans bouger, à la regarder, et Marinette sentit son cœur s'emballer.

— Chat Noir ? Qu'est-ce que…

Il poussa un soupir et, sans relâcher son bras, il déclara :

— Ce n'est pas la peine de faire semblant, Marinette. J'ai compris…

Elle écarquilla les yeux, le rouge montant à ses joues aussi vite que le sang qui battait dans son cou.

— Tu… sais ? souffla-t-elle, surprise.

Est-ce qu'elle avait parlé dans son sommeil ? Est-ce qu'elle avait dit son nom ? Mon Dieu, est-ce qu'il avait deviné ses pensées ? Elle lui jeta un regard affolé, mais il reprit aussitôt :

— En même temps, vu mon attitude ces derniers temps, ce n'est pas étonnant…

Adrien relâcha le bras de Marinette et recula d'un pas, pour lui laisser le temps de respirer. Gentille, douce Marinette ! Elle était encore mal à l'aise en sa présence, et elle ne disait rien, mais c'était trop tard. Elle savait qui il était, il l'avait bien compris.

— Ladybug va m'en vouloir, soupira-t-il, mais c'est trop tard, ça ne sert à rien de faire semblant. De toute façon, j'en serais incapable. Tu me rends…_dingue_.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire et de la dévorer des yeux en disant cela. C'était un peu trop soudain, peut-être ? Il accrocha ses pupilles agrandies de surprise, avant de descendre son regard, l'espace d'un instant, sur ses lèvres si délicieusement tentantes. Quelques traces de gloss subsistaient encore sur sa bouche… Il sentait son sang se réchauffer, et il se rassura en pensant qu'il portait encore son costume. À l'abri du masque, il se sentait plus confiant. Il espérait qu'il aurait le courage de lui dire tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Il s'avança d'un pas résolu vers elle, pour franchir le dernier espace qui les séparait.

Marinette ne reconnaissait pas le regard intense de Chat Noir, et ne comprenait pas ce dont il parlait. Pourquoi Ladybug lui en voudrait-elle ? Pourquoi parlait-il de faire semblant ? Est-ce qu'il… Non c'était, impossible. Chat Noir, amoureux d'elle ? Il s'avança vers elle et elle recula contre le mur, intimidée par son expression. Elle devinait une faim nouvelle dans ses pupilles émeraude, quelque chose d'animal… et d'excitant. Elle aurait dû le repousser, mais elle n'en avait pas la volonté. Mon Dieu, il ressemblait tellement, en cet instant, au Chat Noir sexy qui avait troublé ses rêves… Non ! Elle devait se ressaisir. Elle se racla la gorge, avant de demander d'une voix faible :

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Il s'arrêta juste avant de la frôler, si près qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle caresser ses joues. Il hésita encore un instant, puis poussa un soupir avant de se redresser. Il passa machinalement la main derrière sa nuque, et Marinette fronça les sourcils, troublée par un sentiment de déjà-vu, tandis qu'il déclarait :

— C'est plus facile de parler quand je reste caché derrière le masque, mais… Ce n'est pas à Chat Noir de te dire tout ça…

Marinette n'eut pas le temps de comprendre, encore moins de l'en empêcher. À peine avait-elle saisi l'intention cachée derrière ses paroles, qu'une lumière verte éclairait brusquement la nuit et l'éblouissait à lui en faire fermer les paupières. Elle garda les yeux fermés, les poings serrés, tandis que son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

— Ce que je veux dire, Marinette, c'est que je suis désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps à te voir.

Il n'avait pas fait ça ?

Il n'avait pas osé ?

Si, apparemment.

Le sang battait à ses tempes, et elle sentait le stress et la colère se mêler dans ses veines. Comment avait-il pu ? C'était la règle numéro un, pourtant !

— Marinette ? Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, s'il te plaît ?

Non. Elle ne devait pas le voir. Elle ne se laisserait pas embobiner par sa voix suppliante, aussi douce fut-elle à ses oreilles. Hors de question. Elle devait résister. Même s'il était si près son souffle provoquait des frissons dans son cou. C'était leur règle_ numéro un_ ! Comment avait-il pu ? Elle ne devait pas céder à l'appel enivrant de son parfum, si familier… Non ! Elle refuserait d'ouvrir les yeux. Peu importait sa voix, son souffle, ou sa chaleur qui s'approchait…

Quand il posa sa main sur sa joue, en revanche, elle ne put empêcher son corps de tressaillir d'excitation. Elle ne sentait pas le gant de Chat Noir, mais une main nue et chaude, une main qui glissait le long de sa mâchoire…

— Marinette ?

Ladybug allait être furieuse, c'est certain ! Marinette fronça les sourcils, se campa sur ses jambes, déterminée. Enfin, dans un soupir, elle céda à son appel. Elle serra le poing, qu'elle projeta sur son épaule en ouvrant les yeux.

— Mais pourquoi as-tu fait ça, idiot de Ch…

Elle s'interrompit devant le spectacle de ces yeux émeraude qui la dévoraient du regard.

— Adrien, souffla-t-elle.

— Marinette, répondit-il sur le même ton.

— ADRIEN ?!

Il fut pris au dépourvu par sa réaction et recula, confus. Elle le regardait, hébétée, les mains sur les tempes, sans en croire ses yeux.

— Adrien… Chat Noir… Tu es…

Il écarquilla les yeux, comprenant enfin sa réaction.

— Tu ne savais pas ?! s'exclama-t-il.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et secoua la tête.

— Mais… Non ! Enfin, pourquoi… ?

Voilà qu'elle était de nouveau incapable de formuler une phrase correcte devant lui. Enfin, elle avait une bonne raison cette fois. Mais le regard qu'il lui lança, à la fois misérable et penaud, compensa un peu le tumulte qui secouait Marinette.

— Je croyais que tu avais compris ! se justifia-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête.

— Je ne savais pas !

— Mais alors, pourquoi ? Enfin, avec ta tenue de Chat Noir, tes blagues, le grelot…

Elle sentit le rouge monter à ses joues.

— Un hasard ! répliqua-t-elle. J'avais une tenue aux couleurs de Chat Noir, oui, mais… Enfin, je n'avais pas prévu de la mettre pour le collège, comme le grelot… C'était une idée de…

Elle s'interrompit, ouvrit de grands yeux, sans prononcer le nom de son kwami. TIKKI ! C'était un coup monté ? Elle l'avait fait _exprès _? Marinette poussa un grognement contrarié. Elle ne perdait pas de temps pour attendre…

— J'avais espéré une autre réaction, je dois l'avouer…

Adrien passa une main dans sa nuque, gêné. Il n'avait jamais été aussi mal à l'aise. Il avait tout compris de travers. Sur quoi d'autre s'était-il trompé, encore ? Est-ce qu'elle était seulement attirée par lui ? Il n'était plus sûr de rien. Il s'était ridiculisé. En plus, il avait trahi son secret… Plagg allait bien se moquer de lui. Sans parler de…

— Oh, Ladybug va être furieuse… souffla-t-il.

S'il avait encore eu son costume, il aurait eu la queue basse et les oreilles rabattues. Il ressemblait tellement à un pauvre chat, en cet instant… Comment n'avait-elle pas pu s'en rendre compte avant ? La même carrure, les mêmes cheveux blonds, les mêmes yeux émeraude… C'était _lui_. Adrien et Chat Noir. Chat Noir et Adrien. Lui seul. Quand elle s'en rendit compte, son bras bougea de lui-même jusqu'au visage d'Adrien. Sans le quitter des yeux, elle effleura sa joue, comme pour mieux appréhender sa nouvelle réalité.

Adrien tressaillit à ce contact et lui jeta un regard surpris. Il pouvait sentir le pouls rapide de Marinette à travers sa paume, ainsi que ses doigts qui tremblaient légèrement. Elle était intimidée, clairement, mais elle ne reculait pas. Enfin, elle soutint son regard et déclara :

— Alors c'est toi, chaton ?

Ce seul nom suffit à réveiller le félin qui habitait Adrien. Son regard, sa main… Il sentait le courage lui revenir, et autre chose s'agiter en lui.

— Pas trop déçue, princesse ? fit-il en essayant de retrouver le ton assuré de Chat Noir.

Il sentait encore sa main trembler contre sa joue, mais il la retint pour l'empêcher de fuir. Elle secoua la tête, les joues rouges, et parvint à répondre sans même un bégaiement :

— Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux.

Et lui ne pouvait pas rêver meilleure réponse. Il se fendit d'un sourire à ces mots, et se para d'un air taquin pour répliquer :

— Chat Noir _**et**_ Adrien Agreste. Ce n'est pas un rêve, cette fois.

Elle mit une seconde à comprendre son allusion. Un rêve ? Cette fois ? _Cette fois_ ? Elle écarquilla les yeux et recula.

— Comment… ?

Il pencha la tête de côté sans plus s'arrêter de sourire.

— Disons que j'ai de bonnes oreilles, c'est tout.

Elle porta les mains à ses joues et se mit à bégayer des sons inaudibles en reculant d'un pas. Adrien s'avança à sa suite, la saisit par la main, pour l'obliger à le regarder.

— Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, Marinette. Je suis désolé. Je sais que je n'étais pas censé entendre ta conversation mais… C'est ce qui a tout changé.

À ces mots, il se rapprocha encore, si bien qu'elle était dos au mur, et qu'il n'avait qu'un dernier espace à franchir. Elle était adorable, avec ses yeux alarmés, ses joues roses, ses lèvres… Il glissa un regard avide vers sa bouche et la vit déglutir en réponse.

— Je croyais… que Chat Noir était amoureux de Ladybug ? fit-elle d'une petite voix.

Il affronta de nouveau son regard et s'obligea à hocher la tête.

— Je ne veux pas te mentir, c'est vrai… Du moins, _c'était_ vrai.

— Mais ce n'est plus le cas ?

— Désormais, je suis incapable de penser à une autre que toi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, déclara-t-il en la fixant dans les yeux.

Elle soutint son regard et ses joues devinrent plus rouges que jamais. Il devina un sourire au coin de ses lèvres, puis une étincelle dans ses yeux. Elle pencha la tête, une moue sur le visage.

— C'est contrariant, tout de même…

Il fronça les sourcils, étonné par ses mots. Il ne comprenait ni son regard malicieux, ni cet air boudeur sur son visage.

— Contrariant ?

— Je ne peux même pas être furieuse, fit-elle en ajoutant un clin d'œil.

Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle avait voulu dire car, dans l'instant qui suivait, elle avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes et Adrien avait cessé de réfléchir. Il n'y avait rien de plus doux, de plus délicieux, de plus merveilleux au monde que les lèvres de Marinette. Il répondit avec vigueur à son baiser, se plaquant contre elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit dos au mur, ne laissant plus aucun espace libre entre leurs corps. Il frémit de plaisir quand elle glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux et agrippa sa nuque pour le rapprocher d'elle. Il obéit volontiers et passa une main sur ses reins pour la maintenir contre lui, sans détacher sa bouche de la sienne un seul instant.

Enfin, au bout d'un moment, il fallut bien libérer un peu d'espace entre eux, prendre le temps de respirer… et de retenir cet instinct animal qui lui commandait de la dévorer dans l'instant. Il soupira pour relâcher un peu la pression et colla sa tête contre la sienne, front contre front.

— Tu vois bien qu'on était _félins_ pour l'autre… souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Marinette poussa un soupir amusé, caressant du bout des doigts les cheveux qui glissaient dans sa nuque. Dans sa tête, c'était encore la panique, mais une panique délicieuse.

Adrien Agreste sur son balcon !

Adrien Agreste dans ses bras !

Adrien Agreste sur ses lèvres !

Et il ne savait pas encore le plus drôle…

Elle esquissa un sourire et leva la main pour appuyer sur son nez.

— Si tu savais à quel point, mon chaton !


End file.
